The Pyrrhic Victory
by DevilsTornHeart
Summary: What happened after the manga ended? Could they keep this already unsteady relationship grounded? Could Shuichi handle his unstable lover and Eiri, his dramtic partner? This is my take on their relationship! Yaoi of course!
1. Chapter 1

**The Pyrrhic Victory **

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own the characters of Gravitation. They belong to Maki Murakami! Though I do love the characters and weave stories about them. :P

**A/N: **This is just an idea I got when flipping through the dictionary. Really. I've been working on my other story, Tainted Love, and just wanted to tryout something else. Please, I'm thinking of only do a few chapters; I'd like to know whither or not to continue with this! Fare thee well readers!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Obtund Adoration_

You actually left me. Sure, you've always used that as a way to hurt me when you've had enough of my antics but we always made up. We went to sleep in separate rooms last night, anger fueling us both to slam the doors, and I was actually surprised by this. You've always been the calm and clear headed of our relationship, god knows the whole world would agree, and yet last night I really pressed your buttons.

I awoke to find you gone. Leaving nothing for me to find no note. Not a damn thing. Asshole. At the moment, I feel nothing, I think it just hasn't sunk in yet. I'm cocooned in your sheets, on your bed, and staring idly at the ceiling. The blankets, they remind me of you, cold and comforting. I'd come in here with my white flag raised and all ready to make amends. Only to find the room, hell, the whole fucking house, empty. I had searched; I was obligated, wasn't I?

I can hear the relentless tick-tock of the clock. Reminding me of each second, I waste doing nothing. Not trying to find you, not contacting you, and not even moving a muscle with any intentions beyond simply moving. I take in your room, ignoring your clock, and can't hold back the grin that pulls at my lips. The room reminds me of you as well. It's some white-yellow, probably supposed to calm and relax the soul, seeming more to me like murky lemonade, and you've kept it so meticulously organized. There's no proof I've been in here, while except your now messy bed.

I roll onto my stomach, breathing the scent of you deep into my lungs, and I loosen my hold on your blankets. I'd have expected to be crying a river by now but all I feel is a slight frustration that you'd leave with out a simple goodbye. For all I actually knew, you could have gone to the store, but you rarely did. You'd some how con your brother and sister into bringing fresh food. I've always admired that charm and smooth tongue of yours.

I can't hold back the laughter that bubbles in my throat, I can't. I, Shuichi Shindou, haven't had some form of a major emotional explosion! I roll onto my back again, your blankets now just resting on top of me. I lift my hands up into the air, eyeing them intently, hoping to see what you did. My skin was like soft exotic silk; that's what you told me once. My bubblegum pink hair had taken on a life of it's own during the night and I haven't bothered with it. I ran a hand diffidently through the soft strands, maybe a fear it might have changed in the dark of the night, doesn't everything?

I slipped my hand from my hair to my face; lightly tracing every feature that, not even a whole 24 hours ago, you'd kissed. My arched eyebrows. My eyes, always seeming to betray my moods. Those long thick lashes you've always teased me for having. My small nose, that you've also made fun of. Lush, soft lips that have kissed every inch of your flesh. My ears, which you've enjoyed nibbling when no one's looking. My throat, you've voiced your pleasure in listening to my voice. Calling it erogenous (I had to look it up in the dictionary, you wouldn't tell me, not even after you'd had your way with me), and most comments were rare and far too spaced. My hand slips lightly over my collarbone, you liked to lick the shallow dip there and murmur things I could never understand. My hands slip over my chest, you've taunted me about my androgynous physique, and yet you've always loved to run your hands over it. My stomach, firm and smooth, even the down of hair that you've followed to bring me to great heights of pleasure, feels soft. My hips, even now, I note the faint discoloration where you're fingers held me with a sense of desperation. My hand slides up my firm thighs from which you've nipped and kissed to torture me. Then I grip, through the opening of my boxers, my slowly firming cock. You've touched me here far to many times to count, and used that harsh tongue and mouth of yours to bring me to such a great climax, I've even written a few songs about it. Subtle though they maybe, they meant a lot to me. Slipping both my hands up my body, I sigh.

You've invaded, dominated, possessed, and caressed every inch of my flesh, my soul, and my heart. I've been trying so hard to help you, to fix you, to make you happy, and I think, somewhere on that harsh road, I lost some part of me. I love you, or is it loved? Present or past tense? I breathe deeply, pondering this statement over and over again. My mind picking it to pieces and then throwing it back together. I couldn't imagine the faces of my peers if they were to see me, Shuichi Shindou, actually calm and thinking rationally.

That's just it! I'm tired of it, can't anyone see? I'm tired of being the one who always picks you up when you fall or decide to torment yourself. I'm tired of making up for your lack of emotions. I can't let you be no matter what your razor edged words throw at me. You need me. I was all for it in the beginning, almost four years ago, and what now? You still brood about the past, about what Yuki Kitazawa did. What Taki Aizawa had done to me, you still want to live in the past. That was our fight, a particularly nasty one if I do say so myself, and once again, its my fault. Huh?

I'd come home from a great concert, high on adrenaline and joy. Singing is still one of the few things that can actually stoke my need to succeed. Cheesy line but it is nonetheless correct. I still put on the act everyone's grown accustomed to. That outrageous pink haired boy who, if not watched constantly, would probably walk off with a murder because he knew my songs. Well, at least _someone_ bothered to know them. You've learned a few lines to a couple of my favorite songs, never bothering to learn the whole thing. It's all right, I've never even read one of your books, I've come to know a few names, and nothing more. I didn't bother to read the one that got turned into an unsurprisingly successful movie.

I rise, the smell of you seeming to drift around me, like steam from a shower. I'm still contemplating whither or not to step onto that nicely finished floor. I know its cold, the shine from the sunlight, that had managed to slip through the blinds, seems to glare at me. You're room seems to have taken on your personality. I hear the high and almost Disney-sickening chipper ring of my cell phone. No wonder you hate it when he calls. I want to ignore it; it's Hiro, and burrow into my own bed. I've been occupying it quite a lot these past few months.

Groaning, I make a mad dash to the screaming device and flip it open, slipping easily into that overdramatic role. Ignoring his hellos, I whine, managing to sound like I've been crying for hours, about how you've left. He tries to calm me down, I sniffle, and I can hear him release a sigh. He doesn't _really _know me, not now. Sure, in the start, it was all real, but now it's just another task. Please everyone and they'll keep off my back.

Hiro pulls my attention back, reassuring me that you've probably gone to...a bar. I can sense he wanted to say Mika's, which meant Tohma, and I hold back a laugh. I've seen the way he looks at you, seen the way he glares at me, and I revel in it. Maybe you guys had something you don't want to admit, maybe he wants to rekindle it, but I've got you. He doesn't, or maybe that's where you are now?

"Shuichi, I have an idea! I know what'll make you better! I'll be over in about fifth-teen minutes, ok Shu?" I can hear it in his voice, that tone of worry and comfort that even now, seems to calm some part of me. He's always been more insightful to my moods then you've ever been. "And Shu..."

"Yes?..." My voice still carries that chipper tone. He sighs a 'take care' and 'see ya'. I repeat his words and hang up. I feel a small current of excitement warm my blood, something rare these days, and rush to get ready. I pull all the stops, shower, cologne (which I bought for you and you never used), tight and accenting clothes. Things that made girls still try to throw themselves into my bed; its never worked though. Running a little mousse through my hair and shaking it to give me that much-desired tousled look. Applying a faint eye shadow, some light eyeliner, and mascara. I look hot and I feel it. I wasn't gonna look like shit because you treated me like it.

The knock and ring of the doorbell pulls me out of my mental lists of what else I should do with myself. I check the visitor through the peephole, its Hiro, and with a flourish, fling the door open. "OH! Hiro!" I fling myself at him, he doesn't even bother with a gasp of surprise, and I start to slip back into that over-the-top personality when he smiles at me.

"Shu...stop this bullshit act, it won't work on me." He manages a serious face while still smiling, I sigh, all the exaggerated emotions, and gestures reduced to a genuine smile. "That's better, now let's go." I follow behind him without protest. We've managed to stay best friends throughout all these years and I treasure him. I truly believe now, that he cares more for me then you ever have, and that statement brings a sad smile to my lips.

I slip an arm around his waist as we straddle his motorcycle. "Where are we going?" He only gives me a teasing smirk before handing me my helmet and he slips his own on with practiced ease, which I envied. I had a little trouble but quickly managed. I've left my phone where it had been before. Not bothering to turn it off, if you call, you can suffer without an answer for hours. Karma's a bitch, isn't she? Hiro kicks the huge machine to life and I don't suppress the childlike giggles dancing out of my mouth.

Well, by the time we've reached our destination, my ignored cock has come back with a vengeance. The vibrations from the bike stroking my organ to ridged and painful awareness. My arms tighten around his waist in response but I doubt he'd understand from that simple action what pain I'm in. With another kick, this huge beast dies and I'm left with a painful hard-on and a temporary fear of hearing loss. With perfect grace, he pulls the helmet off, and looks like he's in a movie. I have to fight with mine and my hair seemed to look as if I'd shoved my finger in an electric outlet.

He laughs and grips my hand, pulling me to an abandoned warehouse. We're far from our, or maybe now your? home and town. This looks like a forgotten industrial city, even in the sun's light; it sends a chill up my spine. I feel way to over dressed, almost as if I've been thrown into one of your best selling book parties, and yet the place looks oddly familiar. Hiro pries open the door and steps inside, tugging me along. We walk a few feet inside before Hiro leaves my side and dashes back outside. The only light is from the door and the few holes that years of neglect has allowed rust to eat away. As Hiro wheeled his motorcycle inside, he pulls the door shut. Effectively blocking most of the light, giving the room an ambiguously luminosity. All those long missed sensations I'd experienced earlier swiftly take a turn for the worse.

"What are we-" My eyes fall onto a large deck, I imagine once used to hold crates, and on it a lone microphone. I'm at a loss for words but the tears that fall from my eyes are completely real. Hiro steps beside me, his arm pulling me into a warm embrace I've unconsciously craved, and held me for a moment.

"Shu...it'll be like old times. Remember? We'd sneak over here and pretend we were playing in front of millions?" I nod my head into his chest, he smells like comfort and air. I laugh at this analogy but he smelt like what I imagined air would, clean and relaxing. "Go. Sing your heart out..." I turn, heading up to this makeshift stage, my only audience, one. He's sitting on a crate, not even six feet away, and somehow this is far better then singing in front of thousands, even millions. This one man's words meant more to me then most others, including you.

He gives an encouraging smile, resting, not demanding, nor pressuring me to start. I grip the cold Mic, my fingers encircling it as if it were the most treasured thing in the world, and I hummed. Preparing my voice, I warm up, and am happily surprised when I don't hear my voice blast from a speaker. Hiro was challenging me and yet encouraging me all at once, amazing.

I open my mouth and for a moment, I forget everything. Instead of words, all that dances from my mouth are tones. Melodies with out words and my pent up feelings over these past four years pour out and fill the room. I can feel tears of pain, tears I thought I'd used up ages ago, fall from my eyes. I continue, growing louder, as if you could hear me. I won't use words against you; you'd always win. I'll use something I know I'm better at then you, feeling. Maybe that's a low blow but it's true nonetheless and I can feel my body quiver. I close my eyes and push forward.

My voice seems to cocoon me like you're blankets had. Soothing and yet hurting me all at once. Pulling more feelings and sensations out of something so near to feeling nothing. I feel myself slowly drop to my knees, the microphone now held firmly in both my hands as I sing my misery. My heartache, my everything. My voice begins to shake along with my body and I give a final burst before allowing the Mic to gently fall to the splintering wood.

My body's shuddering with each sob, my voice taking to off-key cries that I'd never admit to producing. I can feel Hiro race to my side, wrapping those reassuring arms around me and rocking me in tune to an old Nittle Grasper song I can't put a finger on. He's humming wordlessly and I wrap my own arms around him, welcoming the stability and love he's exuding.

"That had to have been the most beautifully heartbreaking thing I've every seen or heard Shu..." He murmurs into my hair as I begin to settle down. "You even made me cry, to bad we didn't have a recording of it. We'd never need to make another track in our lives!" Hiro laughs and I can feel the tug of a weak smile just as I feel something vibrate in his side pocket. I slip it out before he can and feel my building happiness stop when I recognized the number that flashed happily on his screen.

"You can answer, I'm not here..." My voice still hints to the quivering that had racked my body moments ago and I shut my mouth instantly. So, you've finally decided to search for me, how sweet. Hiro's smile freezes and turns to something almost scary. Yet, as he flips the phone open, his voice holds nothing of his expression but a great attitude.

"Hello?! Shindou- Yuki! What's up- no, no I haven't seen him..." His arms have pulled me close, but I can hear the smooth tenor of your voice, and it brings me back to the fight.

' "_Yuki! I'm home! Oh it was amazing! We managed to squeeze in a new song! We haven't even announced our new album and people already love it! Oh! Where are you?!" My voice seems to echo in the empty living room as I continue to call out for you. I know you'd be here. Tearing off the light jacket that, through sweat and heat, had managed to mold to my body. "Yuki?..."_

_No one replies and I shut the door gently behind me. I know you had some party of your own earlier, I think for the release of your new book, and a part of me fears I've woken you up but then you appear. Lust and need smolder in your eyes making them the color of dirty gold. Desire slithers down my spine to tighten my groin and a small noise fills the room. _

"_Come. Now..." Your voice leaves no room for arguing, not that I would, and I begin to peel away the fabrics that have become a second skin. I haven't even reached you and yet with every second, every article of clothing haphazardly tossed, my skin quickly being revealed to you, I'm painfully hard. I groan in frustration when the button on my pants won't give, You only pull me into a rough hug. Those talented fingers caressing every bit of exposed flesh. My body seems to ignite in need and I tear one of your many white dress shirts off those board shoulders, moaning at the sounds of buttons hitting everything. You groan into my throat as you swiftly make your way to my waiting mouth._

"_Yuki..." I breathe into your heated lips and your tongue begins to ruthlessly tease mine. There was no need for hesitancy, shy words, and useless banter, not now. We've been denying each other this need for a few days, something to do with you needing to get into your character's frame of mind. He was supposed to be tied up and sexual denied or something. You'd left for, what was supposed to be a week, but I knew you'd be back far sooner._

_You push me over the side of the leather sofa and I land on my back. You're on top of me in an instant, hot flesh warming my cooled skin, and my hands hungrily caress your alabaster flesh. You make quick work of my stubborn pants and I raise my hips up to ease their removal. Another primal noise fills this improvised room as we begin the addicting sensation of joining and I help add to it. I press a thumb over both your hardening nipples and fell you moan as I slowly begin to rub circles over them. _

_Miraculously, you've removed the remains of your own clothing and I drag my fingers over the firm swell of your ass. Your warm hand grips my solid cock and I arch high off the couch, feeling the leather stick to my skin. Squeezing my base, effectively preventing my release, you lean forward and crush our mouths together. One of your hands falls to the side of the sofa and magically pulls up a bottle of oil. _

"_Hurry!" I claw your shoulders and feel you shove three fingers inside me. I scream and you, once again, cover my mouth with yours. Successfully swallowing it into your own body. I move my hips impatiently against your fingers, moaning at the welcomed pain, and I can see your own rigid organ bobbing. Shooting my hand out, I grip it and laugh as the oil makes me sloppy. _

_Quivering, you lift me and within moments, you're joined with me. I'm panting and making every imaginable sexual noise possible, you're asking me to be still. I can't and I roll my hips restlessly against your own. You're fingers hold my hips in a death grip, as if I'd stop! And pull me swift and roughly against you. I feel myself come when you strike my prostate and I contract around you. Within seconds, you've reached your own orgasm and shudder. I moan and squeeze myself around you, milking you for all your worth. _

_You're head falls beside mine, resting against the arms of the sofa, my hands slip easily over your back with the help of sweat, and I kiss your shoulder. You lightly kiss every attribute you love and I lovingly kiss you back. "How can you be with me?...How can you love me?" You're voice fills my ears as I try to relearn how to breathe. I hide the disappointment at this question, you've asked me millions of times, and I manage a million-watt smile._

"_Because Yuki..." I grip your jaw within my hands gently and kiss your lips. "I love you!" You give me a smile but I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe me. I bite down on the inside of my cheek and ignore the need to scream at you. I mean fuck! We just had sex and it was good! I haven't seen you over five days and you have to bring this up?! "Why do you have to always ask?...Can't you already accept my love? Shit..." I hadn't meant to say it out loud, especially in that annoyed tone. I'd intended it to stay in my mind as a dark private thought but to late, I'd asked for it._

_I feel you stiffen, your harsh tongue ready and drawn, and I fall limp against the lush leather. "What did you say?..." You're eyes have shifted from a heated-erotic gold to a freezing-arctic tawny. "Forgive me for asking a simple question..." You can make anything, no matter what the word or phrase, wound me, and now is no different. "Tell me, how should I accept _your_ love?" _

"_I don't want to fight damnit! We haven't seen each other in FIVE days! FIVE! Can't you just forget I said it?! Fuck!" I push you back and feel you, not to gently, slip out of me. I shudder and hiss, the leather seems to try and peel my skin off my bones. "Why'd we even need to get a fucking leather couch?!" I slam my fist into the plush cushion and jump to my feet. Why not choose now to air all my problems with you, with us? "I can't tell you I love you without you doubting it! Why? Is it still about Kitazawa?!" You're eyes haven't left me and your lips tighten into a grim line. "Do not tell me it has to do with Taki?! That was ages ago!" I throw my hands up in the air, a strangled noise now chasing away the sexual sounds that had filled the room moments ago. "You need to get over the past Yuki! I have!" _

_In a fluid motion, you're towering above me, expecting I'll back down? Not now. You grip my shoulder and upper arm, applying enough pressure you could leave a bruise. "How?! That's my past to Shuichi! I can't just ignore it, I'm not as simple minded or easily distracted as you are!" I can feel a tug of hurt but too late. I shove you away from me, built up anger and frustration fueling me. _

"_How?! It's easy Yuki! You haven't even tried! Taki wasn't your fault! It was mine!" I glare at him, pointing a finger to my chest as I yell. "How's that? Just blame it all on me! Everything, Yuki, do it! You seem to be great at shifting the blame from yourself! How about that?! I'm the reason for Kitazawa! Your father! Your UGH! EVERYTHING!" _

_Your eyes narrow and you speak again, but this time, your voice holds nothing that it had only minutes ago, it's dripping with malice. "You, Shuichi, are the one that's living in the past. Do you really believe you can go about merrily and never have another Taki again? Do you truly believe that there's such thing as a happily ever after? Those only happen in the books I write, did you hear that you idiot? In books. B-O-O-K-S. Stories. Imagination! Don't you every wonder why they rarely show what happens after they say 'I do?' Because, it's not happily ever after, it never is. Shuichi, where every you go people will taunt you and tease you. How are you gonna deal with it? Huh? Tell me." Your voice stops my rant and I clench my jaw, I can feel the grinding of my teeth against one another. You give me a pathetic smile. "Did you believe you could find that happy ending in me? Shuichi, you are just as fucked up as me. You just haven't admitted it to yourself. At least I can live with reality; I can accept it. I don't deny it."_

"_Well I don't _use_ medication _or_ alcohol to forget my problems Yuki!" You freeze at my words and I know I've hit a sore spot. "In that sense, I am better then you! I can feel! I can tell you I love you without remembering horrid images! Yuki, if anyone here is to be pitied, it should be _you!_" I turn and stomp to my room, swiping angrily at the tears flooding my eyes, and I slam the door shut. Locking it behind me, and just in case, I manage to push my dresser in front of it too. "Asshole" I murmur as I drop to my knees, my face falling to rest on my arms.'_

"If I see him, I'll defiantly tell him you called." Hiro nods his head and snaps the phone shut before gently dropping it onto the grimy floor. I wipe away the revealing tears with my sleeve and try to hide my face from him. I feel embarrassed. He had, has, always been there for me and now I'd gotten snot all over his shirt. "Don't worry Shu-Shi..." I laugh at the ridiculously old nickname and he tousles my hair with his fingers.

"I am not a food product..." I weakly frown at him and he laughs. His hands drop to my shoulders and I feel safe with him. No awkward moments because we've been through it all already. I smile at him and shift into a more comfortable position against him.

"Of course you are! I'm sure someone would eat you up!" I smile at the words and lean forward, I feel as if I'm watching this in a movie theater. I watch myself brush my lips lightly over his. I watch Hiro freeze and watch neither of us move. I watch, in shock, as Hiro drops his head to snatch my lips with his own. His arms encircling me and I moan into his mouth, when his tongue softly presses against my closed lips. I'm dropped back into my own body.

"Hiro..." I murmur into his mouth. He murmurs my name and gently pushes his tongue past my lips. My hands fist the sides of his shirt and he rises onto his knees to deepen the kiss. His tongue strokes mine and both of us moan into each other. Pulling away for air, our breath ragged, he pulls me on top of him. A smile full of warmth I rarely had directed toward me sent a shiver of heat through each vein. I can feel his arousal as I slip down those strong thighs to straddle him. I give an experimental thrust of my hips and watch with fascination as he arches up to meet me.

To be completely honest, I've never been the dominator in any relationship I've had. Whither a simple friendship or even a romantic one. It was more exciting to see what they would have me do and at this moment, I wanted to let Hiro take rein and tell me what to do. I shouldn't be doing this with him. He was my friend! I was overstepping my boundaries and he was too nice to tell me. His hips buck against me and he's rewarded with a strangled moan from my throat. Hiro stops and grabs my face in both his hands, a huge smile on his face.

"If you want to stop Shu-Shi, we can. I won't regret it, I can't regret anything I do with you..." I feel my eyes water again. This was ridiculous! No one should be crying this much! I shake my head no and kiss him, gently undulating my hips over his. Eventually, we managed a clumsy rhythm. Giddy laughs and choked moans making me feel like my first time all over again.

Amethyst orbs locks shyly onto auburn as hips slowly roll against one another, intent on reaching that apex of sexual gratification. I claw the front of his shirt, mewling and whimpering, as my head falls back. I'm close; our rocking becoming more erratic and chaotic the closer we get. His hands skim under my shirt and he's able to stroke my nipples. One hand slides up and grips my jaw, the other hand leaving my nipple and slipping over the taut muscles of my back to pull me down into another breath-stealing kiss.

We each pull away to pant. Hiro runs a thumb over my lips and I suck it into my mouth. I can feel him stiffen beneath me and I lightly suckle his thumb, coyly nipping the calloused pad. With a low noise that shook my body, Hiro arched high off the ground and cried. I couldn't hide the smirk on my face as I pick up speed, greedy for my own release, and I take his index finger into my mouth. I've always been entranced by his hands, those lean and swift digits.

His eyes never leave mine, my fingers digging into that firm chest and I give a sharp suck. Hiro quivers beneath me and I cry out, my body going ridge, as my hips spasm against him. He pulls me down and eagerly into a tongue-twining kiss. Wrapping his arms around me, Hiro draws me into the heady warmth of his body. I sigh blissfully into his ear as he nips at my throat. My hands glide under the loose T-shirt to drag my nails across the smooth taut skin of his back. Hiro groans and pulls away, a sense of loss quickly fills his place.

Panting and drunk on lust, our lips swollen from our hungry kisses. The fronts of our pants are sodden from our little exploration. "Shu...I never expected this to happen..." His ginger hair becoming a temporary veil and I freeze. I cautiously reach out to grip his hand, his head rising, and my breath caught in my throat. He looked like some fallen rock god. "Shu..." He lifts my hand and, cupping it between both of his kisses it. Giving a weak smile, "I'd hoped if this happened it would have been somewhere more extraordinary. Not an abandon warehouse..." I don't hide the relief that floods my body and I throw my arms around him. A thought of you walking in on me now skitters in the back if my mind and I could have cared less.

"This place is special! Remember?! This was our first big gig!" I feel light-hearted and faint and so many other things. I snuggle my face into the crux of his neck and begin to sing one of our first songs. He sings along with me as I climb into his lap. I'm happier. Happier then I can remember. I'm laughing at everything at this moment and Hiro's joining me.

"You're right Shu-Shi!" He gives me one of those rare full smiles and I lock it away in my mind. "Sadly, I think we need to leave before someone catches us..." He slips into a deep and dramatic voice. "Shindou-kun..." He holds my hands tightly and pulls me close. Pressing our cheeks together, "I-I may not make it out of here alive..." He locks eyes with me and I giggle. Fluttering my lashes and giving him a brilliant blush.

"What can I do Hiro? I'm defenseless! Held as their sexual captive for so long, I have no idea what the outside world is like!" I lift the back of my hand to my forehead and give a dramatic sigh. "I've prayed for my hero to come and he has! It's you! We must hurry! Quick, a kiss! Until later! I shall do whatever you like! If only you'll remove me from their dirty hold!..." Flinging myself into his body, I can see the suppressed laughter dancing under his own dramatic personality. Wrapping his arms around me and dipping us as he lightly kisses me. I slip my tongue into his mouth and tear away quickly. "Did you heart that?! Oh! They've found out! Fast! Make haste!"

Some how we manage to snatch his phone, open the door and start the bike with little problem from our sidesplitting laughter. Hiro kicks the beast into consciousness and I happily snuggled against him. We were both still laughing as he zigzagged our way to somewhere. The more time passes, the more I begin to notice familiar signs. We were heading to his apartment and I couldn't be happier. I'll call you tomorrow, maybe.

We park and once again, Hiro kills the beast and grabs my hand tightly. Molding against the garage wall, Hiro silently making his way to the elevator. "Come quick, my needy victim!" Laughing the entire way to his room and I knew neighbors would complain. "Shush!" We're only a couple feet from his room, hiding, ineffectively, behind a large fake plant. I've pressed a flat palm over my mouth to muffle the giggles but it's not working.

Hiro drops and rolls to his door, his fingers pressed together to look like a gun, and as he slowly scans the empty hall. He twists the door open. Waving a hand towards me, I rush inside the safety of his home, and fall to the floor laughing. He grips his chest as he stumbles in and kicking the door shut behind him, does an over-the-top death stagger. "I-I I've always loved you!" He coughed and I held him close, pursing my lips in a vain attempt to stop the laughter. "Even though I've only known you for no more then an hour..." He shakes his body and grips my face. "I'm so cold love..."

"NO! Take me instead!" He stills and I drape my upper body over his. Doing the mandatory 'bleh' when I 'died'. "For being died, we move a lot..." I can feel both our bodies quivering from with held hilarity. Hiro presses a finger to my lips and tells me to 'shush.' That doesn't work and we separate to fall on our backs, shaking and gasping with laughter.

"That was great!" Hiro smiles and rolls to his feet, slipping his arms under mine, he pulls us to the bed. He falls on top of me and I giggle as he begins to remove my shirt. "Oh! I forgot!" I cover my face as if shy and continue on in a high voice. "Please, my dashing Hiro, have your fill of me!" He laughs but the more clothing he removes and the more bare flesh is touched. The more laughter dissipates and is quickly replaced with mounting desire.

We've gotten to our boxers when his phone grabs my attention, Hiro had placed it on a glass table, jerk. I snatch it and flip it open, answering in an obviously forced female voice. Hiro began to caress me, starting at my feet and slowly making his way to my hair. I'd ignored the person on the phone just moments after I'd answered; Hiro had brushed a hand lightly over my hardening cock.

"Who is this? Shuichi?..." My body stiffens at the voice and Hiro whispers if I'd like him to take it, I shake my head no, and take a fortifying breathe. "Shuichi...I know it's you...Shuichi..." I can hear the sorrow in your voice and slowly speak.

"Hello..." My voice sounds dead, even to my own ears, and I can just see you flinch. "I'm not coming home tonight..." I feel a need to fill the silence but ignore it. I'd only get Hiro into trouble.

"I understand. Are you gonna stay at Hiro's?" You're voice has slipped into that apathetic tenor. I snap the phone shut and toss it onto the carpeted floor. I pull Hiro into another kiss, my hand snaking into his loose boxers as I cup the smooth flesh and yank his hips against mine. My other hand tangling into that beautiful ginger colored velvet that is his hair. Pressing my body into his oh-so inviting one.

I whimper as he draws the smooth cotton of my boxers down and grips me. "Shu, sing for me..." I move my hips into his hand and sing, my voice breaking when he pulls his fingers along my cock. I decide, well am reduced, to moaning, whimpering, and mewling as he picks up speed. I tell him I want him inside me, I need him inside, and he releases me.

"I don't know what to do..." I smile and begin the exciting task of instructing him on what to do. He pulls a bottle of lotion out and squirts a small amount onto three of his fingers. I guide them to my opening and he pushes one finger in gently, my breath hitches. One finger quickly becomes two then three, and I'm moving against his fingers. "Are you ready?..." Oh god yes! I dig my fingers into his upper arms and wait for him to fill me. He does in seconds and we both release low groans. "You feel so good Shuichi..." I pull him down for a deep kiss as I begin to roll my hips against his. Hiro starts to thrust into me and I'm able to shift enough that he hits those bundle of nerves.

We don't bother to form words, only releasing whatever sound that one can pull from the other, and it would be pointless, not to mention silly to describe them. I'm the first to cry my orgasm with the help of Hiro's fingers and he follows quickly after me.

Our bodies are warm and slick with sweat. Pants and indescribable noises become our pillow talk as we slowly separate and lay beside one another. I tug a sheet we'd managed to kick off the bed, over our spent bodies and he pulls my back flush against his chest. Kissing my shoulder, he wraps his arms around me and we slowly fall to sleep. I'm the most contented I've been in ages and I'm actually looking forward to the morning, unaware of the way fate plays tricks on us.

* * *

**A/N: **Woot! My space bar is sticking! --; Damn it! Well, I'm still iffy on this one but I think I'll go with a few more chapters...I think my computers exacting revenge because I've gotta pretty much punch the space bar to work...pets computer I love you...(. .;) No... Oh well! Hope I can manage!


	2. NOTE

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**Pyrrich Victory readers!**

**From a humble Authoress.**

**I **_**hate**_** computers! **I'm am_**soooooo**_ sorry to tell you all this but my shitty laptop got something, causing the files to become corrupted and now it won't boot up all the way!

Since I believed my computer loved me as much as I loved it, I didn't save all the things I was working on, even my school work -cusses for the next hour- I'm pretty much computer ignorant outside Word and a few other programs and I have no idea what to do now… -throws self at readers feet- Please forgive me! I was just finishing the third chapter and now I'm gonna have to redo it…_all_.

I have to use the family computer to write my smut and the only program it has is Microsoft Works Word Processor, which can't space my paragraphs without it looking like they're miles apart -.-; I want to die, Kill me right now! Never mind, I'll live and crank out my stuff, saving it like no one's business.

Also, I guess if other readers read this or maybe this is just for my own good. I actually redid about six chapters and guess what, THERE GONE! -.-

**P.S: **Happy Thanksgiving and or holidays!! I'm gonna overdose on turkey and fruitsalad -it's the only way to heal a broken heart!- Screw Dr. Phil and all the other quaks!

**PSS: **Well I haven't been able to get to a computer for a while and have come the the heartbreaking realization that I can't save my documents...q.q I thought I could but now...I find I can't... Alas life is cruel!


End file.
